Life Starts Now
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean, Seth, Roman, Dylan, and Alex decide that they will help Blake with his depression. They agree that all Blake needs in his life is to let lose and have a little bit of fun to make him feel better. So, what do they do to cheer Blake up? A four chapter piece. Sequel to Not Alone.
1. Pickle Ball

Summary: Dylan and Alex decide that to take Blake's mind off of things during PE, is to pick the option of pickle ball during free-play. It turns out, Alex has a competitive streak.

* * *

Dylan had PE the same period as Blake and Alex, but with different teachers.

They had the option of basketball, soccer, volleyball, walking the track, or pickle ball for free-play. Free-play usually lasted about forty minutes and their class periods lasted two hours. There were no time to take showers and enough time to dress out and leave the locker room. It took fifteen minutes to change.

They usually hung out together while waiting for class to start and during free-play.

They were currently sitting in their own small group, waiting to be called to sign up.

"Let's play pickle ball," Alex said.

"Okay," Blake said shrugging.

* * *

"So, this girl comes up to me, asking me if I'm really dating Dylan." Alex explained, handing Blake a paddle. Dylan grabbed a tennis ball and they went in the tennis courts. They took the empty court as others started finding their own courts. There were at least six courts.

"And," Blake urged on.

"I said yes. But she was confused because we don't act like normal couples." Alex explained and Dylan stood by Blake.

Blake stared, "Like that one couple going at it by the library?" He was terrified of walking by that couple.

"Yeah," Alex agreed.

Dylan stared, "Why would anyone want to see two boys kissing?"

"I'm sure if you did, you would get in trouble for PDA or get detention." Blake said, looking at the paddle. It was red.

"Also there's even more bullying," Alex offered. He hit the ball with the paddle over the net and Blake hit the ball back. The ball bounced off the net.

Dylan started swiping at something. It looked like a little flying insect flew off of him, "Bitch. Get back here. You don't deserve to touch me."

Blake cracked a smile and grabbed the tennis ball. He managed to hit the ball over the net.

"Hey Dylan," Alex said.

"What?" Dylan asked, annoyed.

"I love you," Alex said.

Dylan was confused, "Okay."

"Too bad I have to kick your ass at this game," Alex said smiling. He sent the tennis ball flying over the net. Dylan and Blake tried swinging at the tennis ball but missed. "You're going down!"

"Alex! This isn't a competition!" The PE teacher, Mr. Wyatt called out.

"It is now!" Alex shouted in glee.

"That is why I don't play video games or board games with him." Dylan said to Blake who nodded. "It's also why I don't play sports with him either."

Blake never knew that Alex had a competitive streak in him. It was a surprise. "How did you find out?"

Dylan briefly explained, "When we were driving go-karts at that one carnival."

Alex laughed at the memory. "You were driving to slow."

Dylan looked at Alex, "Those are fighting words!"

Blake rolled his eyes. He seriously can't believe that those two are dating.

He watched as Dylan and Alex get in an intense pickle ball match. Alex was winning and Dylan grabbed Blake's arm.

"Get in here and help," Dylan said, smiling.

"No, I'm good. You two have fun," Blake said.

"You need to have fun too," Alex said.

Blake smiled. He couldn't tell if his smile was real or not. "I didn't really want to play pickle ball."

"You have to help me kick Alex's ass," Dylan said. Blake stood by Dylan's side. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this or not.

Alex sent the tennis ball flying over the net and Blake ran to get it. He swung and the paddle flew out of his hand. It bounced off the net and landed on the ground. The tennis ball bounced and rolled on the ground.

Alex wasn't sure what to say besides, "How?"

"I suck at sports." Blake said, grabbing the paddle off the ground.

"That is true," Dylan replied. He seemed thoughtful.

A boy walked in their court and they looked at him confused.

The boy shrugged, "My girlfriend is mad at me."

Dylan and Alex looked at each other. The boy stood by Alex and Dylan grabbed the tennis ball. Blake stood in the square next to Dylan.

"So, how are you comfortable with those cuts on your arm?" The boy asked Blake. Dylan and Alex gave that kid a dirty look.

"I want everyone to see how messed up I am," Blake answered. It wasn't the real reason; in fact Blake didn't know why he stopped wearing long sleeves.

Dylan gave Blake a weird look. Blake scratched at a scar and Dylan grabbed Blake's arm.

"What is your career goal?" The boy asked, curious.

"I don't know. I...wasn't planning on living past last year." Blake explained and Dylan wrapped his arm around Blake's shoulders. He gave him a squeeze and released him realizing Mr. Wyatt was staring at them as if thinking, 'what the hell are they doing?'

"It's okay now, because he has us to help him," Alex quickly explained.

"Serve the ball," Mr. Wyatt ordered them. Dylan served the ball and the two boys on the other side swung at the ball. Alex managed to hit the ball, but it went up on the air and over the fence. It bounced by the gym.

They just stared after it and Alex walked to Mr. Wyatt. "I need to get the ball." The teacher led him to the gate and unlocked it.

"Hurry up," Mr. Wyatt said. Alex went to get the ball.

The boy looked at Dylan, "You're dating that guy?"

Dylan looked confused, "Yeah, why?"

The boy shrugged, "Just wondering."

Alex returned and grabbed the paddle. "Let's continue this game." Dylan and Blake stood in their places.

"Padawan!" The boy shouted; Dylan and Alex looked at each other.

"It's from Stars Wars," Blake explained.

"Oh," Dylan replied.

"Stars Wars fans unite!" The boy shouted and Alex served the ball.

Dylan and Blake touched paddles to get ready to play pickle ball.

* * *

 _You say you feel so down,_  
 _Every time I turn around,_  
 _And you say you should've been gone by now._

 _And you, you think that everything's wrong,_  
 _You ask me how to carry on._  
 _We'll make it through another day,_

 _Just hold on._

* * *

A/N: I got the title from the song Life Starts Now. Pickle Ball is sort of like tennis, but you use paddles instead of rackets.

Two of my friends and I had PE together. My friend Janette, had PE with another teacher and she had a bug land on her and she swatted it away saying, 'Bitch. Get back here. You don't deserve to touch me.'

We were playing pickle ball during sophomore year because my friend Alison wanted to play it. She was the girl I mentioned in Not Alone. I hear she's doing fine now.

The lyrics at the end is from a song called Life Starts Now by Three Days Grace.

This story will have four chapters.


	2. Curing Boredom

Summary: Dean looks up ways to cure boredom on the internet and prints out a list. He drags Blake into it. Seth, Roman, Dylan, and Alex get dragged into 'helping cure boredom.'

* * *

Dean found the list on different websites and printed it out. He woke Blake up, who was snoozing on the couch.

"Get up," Dean said. Blake grunted. "We're going to the store." Blake said something. Dean wasn't sure what Blake said. "We're going to have fun." Blake sneezed. "I'm sure it'll be fun."

Blake rolled off the couch. Dean grabbed his feet and dragged him to the door. Blake mumbled something.

 **1\. Have a cake/pie fight.**

Blake clearly remembered Dean shoving his face in his birthday cake when he was ten years old. He was blowing frosting out of his nose for three days.

So, he ended up outside throwing cake and pie at Dean. He was getting frosting and pie filling all over himself.

"Come on. Is that the best you got?" Dean trash talked, hurling pie at Blake.

"Yes," Blake replied.

"Come on Blake. Have fun," Dean said. He sounded upset, like he was sad that Blake wasn't having fun.

Blake tried again, smiling. Dean laughed and threw a piece of cake back at him. Blake couldn't help but laugh.

It wasn't fun having to clean up the cake and pie afterwards.

 **2\. Have a picnic on a roof.**

 _This will be fun he said, it will take your mind off of your suicidal thoughts he said. Yeah right._ Blake thought bitterly, as Dean helped him on the roof of his house. He had set containers of food on the roof and was handing him a plate.

Blake didn't like being in high places, because there was a tiny voice in his head telling him how easy it would be, jumping off the roof to end it all.

He shoved that tiny voice down.

"What the hell are you two doing up there?" Roman asked.

Dean shot back, "Baking pizza, _what does it look like_?"

"Don't start getting sarcastic with us!" Seth scolded and Dean just flipped him off. Seth scoffed as if he was offended.

 **3\. Rearrange your entire house before your parents come home.**

"Let's move the couch right there," Blake said. Dean nodded as he, Seth, and Roman picked up the couch. They moved the couch in front of the opening in the wall, where the kitchen is at.

Seth was confused, "Now what?"

"Let's move the TV in front of the wall, next to the kitchen. In front of the couch," Blake said. The four of them moved the TV in front of the couch.

"Why are we doing this?" Roman asked confused.

"It's on the list." Dean said, holding the paper up.

"Okay," Roman said.

"Next stop is the kitchen." Blake said, in excitement.

 **4\. Hang out on someone's roof and talk.**

 **5\. Sit on the roof with your friends, when someone gives you a weird look, yell, "We're waiting to board the mother ship."**

Dean, Seth, Roman, and Blake sat on the roof at Christina's house after rearranging the house on purpose.

"I don't even know your full name," Roman said. He was kind of wondering about that. He knew Blake for months, but didn't know his full name.

Blake deadpanned, "My full name is Blake Anakin Skywalker Moonstone."

"Anakin Skywalker?" Seth asked, really confused.

"I'm a big fan of the movies," Dean replied.

Seth and Roman looked at each other.

"I gave him his middle names when I was fifteen." Dean replied, as if that excused everything.

Roman was confused, "Moonstone?"

"My mom decided to give him the last name," Dean said. "I have his birth certificate if you don't believe me." Dean started taking out his wallet.

"What the hell?" Alex shouted as he looked up at them on the roof. Dylan was standing there confused.

"We're waiting to board the mother ship!" Dean shot back at him.

 **6\. Go racing in shopping carts.**

"Go!" Alex shouted as the three adults pushed their shopping carts down the parking lot. They had to make it to the street light on the parking lot.

Roman was pushing the shopping cart with Alex in it.

Seth was pushing the shopping cart with Dylan in it.

Dean was pushing the shopping cart with Blake in it.

They were shouting orders at the adults.

"Come on! Run faster!" Dylan ordered as Seth pushed the shopping cart as fast as he can.

The shopping cart malfunctioned and crashed into someone's car. Seth and Dylan just walked away, leaving the shopping cart behind.

Blake just laughed at their misfortune. Dean won the race and helped Blake out.

Blake landed on the ground and tumbled to his knees. He blinked and Dean helped him up, worried.

 **7\. Wait until its dark. Hide in the bushes until your neighbor or family comes home. Spray them with something like silly string or washable spray paint.**

"What is he doing?" Dylan asked, watching Blake lurking behind the fence. He was holding a small can.

"He's going to spray my neighbors Mike and Paul with silly string." Dean said, as he filled water balloons with glow in the dark paint.

"Why?" Alex questioned and planted a kiss on Dylan's cheek.

"It's on the list," Dean said.

The headlights turned into the driveway next door.

Dylan turned to Alex, "A cheek kiss?" Alex shrugged and Dylan kissed him on the lips. Dean rolled his eyes. The car doors closed and Dean watched Blake stand up. He sprayed Mike and Paul with the silly string.

"Blake!" Paul shouted in amusement. Mike stood there, taking the silly string in confusion.

Blake just laughed.

 **8\. Night Time Glow In The Dark Water Balloon Fighting.**

"Remember, the more your get hit the easier it is to see and target you," Dean said. He handed the evenly distributed bags of water balloons to them.

Blake nodded and Seth looked at the others.

"You're all going down!" Alex shouted and ran off into the park.

"Was he always this competitive?" Dean wondered.

"Yes," Dylan and Blake said together.

They split up and started throwing water balloons, trying to hit each other.

Alex got hit with the water balloon and threw it back.

For the first time since he created The Plan, Blake started feeling like he was having fun. Not the type of fun of Mock Trial, but actual fun, like the time he played Pickle Ball.

* * *

 _'Cause life starts now._  
 _You've done all the things that could kill you somehow._  
 _And you're so far down,_  
 _But you will survive it somehow, because life starts now._

 _I hate to see you fall down,_  
 _I'll pick you up off the ground._  
 _I've watched the weight of your world come down._

* * *

A/N: The lyrics is continued from the song Life Starts Now by Three Days Grace.

I got the list part from a website called Fan Pop from 132 Cures to Boredom. I never tried any of those, so I just made it up as I went.


	3. Hair Dye

Summary: Blake and Dylan decide to dye their hair while listening to rock music. Blake wants to know what Dylan and Alex argued about when he was at the lake for Charles's birthday.

* * *

Seth had given Blake red, blue, and purple hair dye.

Dylan did mention how he wanted to dye the tips of his hair brown. Blake decided that he would go for the blue dye for the time being.

Blake had called up Dylan, from doing whatever it was that Dylan does without him or Alex around. Blake was sure that Dylan just sits around eating apples and oranges or broccoli and pineapple.

* * *

Dylan showed up thirty minutes later and looked at Blake.

Blake held up the hair dye colors, "Red, blue, or purple?"

Dylan stared at the hair dye. "You've done purple so that one's out. I would go with blue."

Blake nodded, "Okay."

"Is that why you called me up? To help you dye your hair again?" Dylan asked.

"You wanted to dye your hair too," Blake said. "So, let's go with blue."

Dylan briefly wondered how Alex would take blue dip dyed hair. He decided that it would make for a good surprise instead. "Okay, let's do this thing."

* * *

Blake had put his iPod on a speaker that he had gotten for his twelfth birthday. He put it on shuffle mode. The songs started with a violin playing and then some drums picked up.

The male started singing the song.

 _Now it falls all around me._  
 _Did I think I could run away?_  
 _Now it's coming to find me,_  
 _This war that I deserve._  
 _Now it burns across this shattered earth,_  
 _I lift my eyes to fire._

"Hey I like this song. Turn it up." Dylan said and Blake did just that.

Dylan put the gloves on and looked at the instructions. He done this plenty of times but he didn't want to mess it up. He had to put on the hair bleach first.

 _Under a falling sky,_  
 _Hopeless, there's nowhere to hide._  
 _The terror is real this time,_  
 _Under a falling sky._  
 _I'm under, I'm under,_  
 _A falling sky!_

"So, what did you and Alex fought about that caused you to sacrifice him to Celtic gods?" Blake asked, curious.

Dylan stared, "I can't remember. All I know is that I was mad and wanted to sacrifice him to Celtic gods."

"I wonder if Alex remembers," Blake mused to himself.

"Don't call him about that." Dylan said, as his cheeks turned red.

"So you do remember," Blake pointed out. "What was is about?"

Dylan sighed, "He wanted to try that whole 'tongue' thing. I didn't want to and he was mad because he wanted to."

"Go on," Blake urged.

Dylan started to lay out the blue dye on Blake's hair. "I got mad because I'm not into that type of stuff. He wanted to try and I didn't want to. We got into an argument about it."

"Okay," Blake replied. _That was it?_

"We compromised and ate oranges," Dylan said.

Blake gave Dylan a weird look, "Really?"

Dylan exhaled, "No. I finally relented and we made out for two minutes. It made me uncomfortable. We agreed not to do it again. At least Alex was happy about getting to tongue me."

"So…what do you think about that tile right there?" Blake asked, wanting to change topics.

Dylan looked at the tile, "What's wrong with it?"

"It looks a shade darker than the others," Blake said.

Dylan looked at it closely, "I don't see it." He looked farther away, "I seriously don't see it. Are you trying to punk me?"

"No really. It's a shade darker than the others," Blake replied.

"I'm blind, man," Dylan replied. He continued dyeing his friend's hair wanting to get it over with.

"Do you think that bread cares about which type of sandwich you make it into?" Blake asked and Dylan was confused.

"I feel that white bread goes good with grilled cheese sandwiches. I think that wheat bread is good with ham and cheese." Dylan said and Blake started to laugh. "What?"

"You're really categorizing sandwiches?" Blake asked, grinning.

"Shut up," Dylan said. "Here I'm done dying your hair." He left the bathroom.

"I'm sorry that I offended you." Blake said, "I'll dye your hair next."

Dylan sighed and shook his head. "I'm confused on why you asked me that question. We got to let the dye dry first."

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Dylan said confused. "Why? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blake said.

Dylan looked Blake in the eyes, "No you're not." He pulled his friend in a hug. It was weird because Blake was shirtless and had a towel on his shoulders.

* * *

Blake walked out of the bathroom after washing his hair, the hair dye fully on.

He was trying to walk like Woody from Toy Story 2 when he left the box. Blake flicked at an imaginary hat and did the finger gun.

Dylan started cracking up. "Dude, really?"

"Yes," Blake said and sat on the couch.

"Okay, my turn to dye my hair," Dylan said. He went in the bathroom.

Blake started texting Alex.

* * *

Alex showed up, thirty minutes later while Dylan was washing his hair.

"Where's Dylan?" Alex asked, as he was looking at Blake's newly dyed hair.

"In the bathroom," Blake said.

Alex looked confused, "okay?"

"Hey, what's your favorite type of cheese?" Blake asked.

Alex was confused, "I'm quite fond of mozzarella." Blake started laughing. Alex stared at his friend. "Are you high?"

"No." Blake said, smiling.

"That must be some good antidepressants." Alex replied and sat on the couch.

Dylan appeared out of the bathroom and turned to the side, hand on his ribs. "Okay, I pushed my ribs in. Owe." Blake started cracking up and Dylan looked at him. "Are you high?"

"I asked him the same thing," Alex said. He was staring at the dip dyed blue hair.

Dylan looked at Blake, who went into the kitchen. "Do you like this color?"

Alex stood up and walked to the blond. He grabbed the dark blue part of the hair and looked at it. "Blue's my favorite color."

Dylan must have subconsciously picked blue because of that reason, "Oh."

Alex got closer to Dylan, "It's hot."

Dylan smiled. Blake stepped out of the kitchen. "I'm going to stop you two before you start kissing."

Alex and Dylan looked at him.

* * *

 _And now it's your chance to move on._  
 _Change the way you've lived for so long,_  
 _And find the strength you've had inside all along._

 _'Cause life starts now._  
 _You've done all the things that could kill you somehow._  
 _And you're so far down,_  
 _But you will survive it somehow, because life starts now._

* * *

A/N: Another continuation of the lyrics Life Starts Now.

The song that Blake played is from a song called Falling Sky by Red.


	4. Rooftop Sitters

Summary: Dean, Dylan, Alex, Roman, Seth, and Blake sit on Dean's rooftop to watch the sunset. All they can do is talk.

* * *

Dean had came up with a plan. That Plan involved sitting on the roof of his house and have a picnic while watching the sunset. He decided to invite Dylan, Alex, Roman, and Seth to join in.

All Dean wanted was to let Blake see the beauty in something at night. He'll admit, he got the sitting on the rooftop and having a picnic from the list that he had found on the internet.

* * *

That was how they found themselves on the roof, passing containers of food around, waiting for the sun to set.

They sat there in silence until Blake decided to start a conversation.

"My mom got mad after we rearranged the furniture." Blake explained and chuckled.

"That explains why everything looked weird," Alex said stunned.

"You didn't even know that the medieval flail on my living room wall was real, till I pointed it out," Dylan cut in.

Blake rolled his eyes and looked at the sandwich he was holding.

Dylan looked in the container, "There are no oranges."

He pouted and Alex patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay Dill."

"I will throw you off the roof if you call me that one more time," Dylan threatened.

"There will be no throwing people off my roof," Dean replied.

"I think that's their way of flirting with each other," Seth replied. Roman nodded in agreement.

Blake was beginning to feel a weird warm feeling in his heart. It was sort of unpleasant. He looked at Seth, "You think that's bad. You should see them when they're running on two hours of sleep."

"I rather not think about that," Seth replied.

"What? Do they threaten to throw each other off of trees or something?" Roman asked, amused.

"It was worse during PE when we played pickle ball," Blake said.

"The hell's a pickle ball?" Dean asked, confused.

"It's like tennis but with paddles instead of rackets," Alex interrupted. "I kicked their asses at that."

"Then why not just call it tennis?" Seth replied exasperated.

" _I don't know_ ," Dylan replied.

It had about ten or twenty minutes before the sun sets.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that this seems romantic?" Alex asked, and they gave him a look.

"Personally I think it'll be considered romantic if it's at a park or lake or on top of a hill. Not on top of the roof with police sirens in the distance. That's just me," Dylan replied.

"He has a point there," Dean replied.

Blake snorted and looked at Alex who was peeling the crust off the bread. "How come you don't eat the crust?"

"It's like how no one wants the end pieces of the bread," Alex said.

"There was this girl that was referred as Bread when I went to high school," Seth said. They looked at him confused.

"That's mean," Blake said.

"Everyone told her that she was like the end pieces of the bread." Seth said, "Everyone touches her, but doesn't want her."

"Maybe she got married or something," Dean replied.

"Last I heard; her ten year old son drowned her in the bathtub because she was using him for child porn." Seth quickly explained, not wanting to bring up bad memories for Dean.

"Bitch deserved it," Dean replied. The others looked at him.

"Someone needs to get laid," Seth replied.

"I will _throw_ you off the roof," Dean replied.

" _Dean_ ," Roman said. "You said that there will be no throwing people off of your roof."

"I never said that I couldn't throw people off the roof," Dean replied. He looked at Dylan and Alex. "I don't need that type of stress if you throw each other off the roof."

"Can we not talk about throwing people off the roof?" Blake asked.

"Fine, we can talk about those two guys that were arguing in the park when I was walking my dog," Dean replied.

"Arguing about what?" Dylan asked, confused.

"I think one of the guys was at the cemetery with some chick who he claimed was his cousin. One of the guys said that he loved him and was 'stabbed in the ass.' I didn't stay very long because I went home. Later, they left," Dean explained.

Dylan and Alex looked at Dean.

"Perhaps that guy was smoking weed in the cemetery," Alex said.

Blake looked at Alex, "That's your thought?"

"One girl at my high school had gotten pregnant in the cemetery," Dean replied. "That wasn't the worst thing that happened."

"What was the worst thing?" Roman asked.

"The Burrito War during my sophomore year. That was the worst thing that happened." Dean replied and shuddered.

"What happened?" Seth asked, curious.

"It's best to not talk about it," Dean replied.

"Is that how those beans got on the ceiling?" Blake asked, curious.

"Let's not talk about it," Dean replied.

They looked at the sun as it began to finally set.

Dylan took Alex's hand and gave it a squeeze. Alex gave a goofy grin.

"So, anything interesting happened at school?" Seth asked, looking at the three boys.

"The seniors were doing their marching practice and spiders started crawling all over them. I heard that it was annoying," Blake explained.

"Where did the spiders come from?" Roman asked.

"Maybe the chairs," Dylan said. Blake looked up at the sky, seeing stars starting to poke out. The sun hasn't gone down yet. "I'm sure they haven't pulled those things out in a year."

"That's true," Alex replied.

Blake grabbed a Styrofoam container and a plastic fork. He took the lid off and dug into the macaroni and cheese. He had a glass bottle of fruit juice beside him.

The sun had fully sat and they looked at the sky.

Alex put his head on Dylan's shoulder, holding Dylan's hand.

"It's freaking beautiful," Blake said and smiled.

Blake noticed how Dean was proud. Sort of like, 'Aww. My little boy has finally found the meaning of life.' Blake decided to pretend he didn't notice Dean wipe a tear away. He noticed how Dean put on a smile anyway.

Dean, Seth, and Roman patted Blake on the shoulder. Dylan gave Blake a smile and Alex gave Blake a thumbs-up.

For the first time since Blake created his plan, he felt truly happy and content. He hadn't felt so alive in so long. He realized maybe life starts now.

* * *

 _All this pain,_  
 _Take this life and make it yours._  
 _All this hate,_  
 _Take your heart and let it love again._

 _You will survive this somehow._

 _Life starts now,_  
 _You've done all the things that could kill you somehow._  
 _And you're so far down,_  
 _Life starts now._  
 _You've done all the things that could kill you somehow,_  
 _And you're so far down,_  
 _Life starts now._

* * *

A/N: The spider thing happened to me at my graduation practice. Little black spiders swarmed all of us. I had probably ten on top of me and one in my hair.

My mom told me how she was walking the dogs, she heard two boys arguing about one of them being in the cemetery with some girl.


End file.
